Loki - How to stop Ragnarok
by littlemissdeath
Summary: Loki on the throne and all hell is breaking loose. Thor and Odin confront him, but can anyone stop him? Will Love stop Ragnarok? Loki hurt, Thor sad and lost. Warning charater death...


Loki sat upon the throne of Asgard. He was focused on Gungnir in his hands rather than the figure approaching him. The guard knelt down before him and Loki didn't respond.

"Sire. I have important news."

"What is it worm?" Loki said unimpressed.

"Sire, your army has commenced its attack on the other realms, Heimdall is now been secured in the dungeon."

"And? This is not news, I asked for these things to be done." Loki turned his gaze to the lowly man and pointed Gungnir at him. "Give me a reason why I should not end you?"

"Sire, the news, it is of Odin."

Loki sat up and paid attention. "Go on." He raised his staff and sat on the end of his seat.

"Thor has returned and he has freed the All-father.."

"He is not the All-father!" Loki stood and yelled. "I am king of Asgard! I am ruler of all!"

Just then the doors swung open. Thor and Odin stood in a strong stance. Ready for a fight. "Loki! Surrender at once of face the consequences!" Thor yelled.

"Consequences? From you?" Loki stood and laughed off their attempts to threaten him. Thor threw Mjolnir at Loki and he caught it. Thor stood in shock. "Oh? What's that? You did not think me worthy?" Loki taunted. Thor ran at him and Loki hurled the war hammer back at him. Thor took the blow and fell back. Odin flanked Loki and pummelled him hard with his fist. Loki fell hard on the steps with a loud groan.

He rolled and slid the rest of the way to the floor of the room. Thor got up and then grabbed Loki and started to punch him. Loki held his elbows together and fists protecting his face. He then swung up his knee and hit Thor hard enough for him to stop his onslaught. Loki sprung to his feet and began to punch Thor.

They punched at close range, neither could get much of a long hit. Thor managed to grabbed him and pin him to the floor. "Stop this madness! Loki you have gone too far!"

"Then stop me!" he yelled. Then he smiled with an evil grin. "Oh you can't! You can't bring yourself to stop me. You would let Rangarok happen because you cannot stop me!" he laughed.

Thor grabbed him by the collar and raised him then shoved him hard into the floor a few times.

"You are wrong!"

"Augh! Am I?" Loki continued to taunt. "Your feelings betray you Odinson!" Thor let him go and Loki lay still then roll on his side slowly to look and Thor sitting dejected on the floor, nursing his own wounds. Thor grabbed his chest. He knew Loki was right, he couldn't deal the fatal blow.

"But I am not." Odin said softly and he grabbed Loki. Realising this he grabs Loki by the throat and starts to squeeze. He holds him with both of his large hands. Constricting, squeezing, crushing.

"Please, Thor." Loki choaks as Odin squeezes his throat. "I must tell you that despite our differences..." Loki struggled and grabbed Odin's wrist. He started to cry.

Thor got up. "Father, please, spare him."

"No!" Odin squeezed harder.

"I love you Thor, I wish I could have shown you how much!" Loki gasped as Odin squeezed the life out of him. He dropped his lifeless body to the floor. Thor sat shocked. Loki lay on the cold floor unresponsive. He scrambles over to him.

"Loki?" He pulled him close. Odin grabbed his leg and tried to drag Loki from him.

"Let him go! I have to destroy him!"

"I won't let you!" Thor stood up and cradled Loki in his arms. "You have always hated him. You have always used him as your out let for hate. And you wonder why he lashed out? Why his pranks became destructive?"

Thor spun up Mjolnir and flew off with his body. He landed far from the city. On the shore he stood looking up at the night. "Oh Loki, why didn't you ever tell me?"

He placed him on the ground and walked up the beach to a small boat. He dragged it back and began to fill it with pieces of drift wood. Thor sobbed and his tears made it hard to see. He walked back to Loki and held him close to his chest and cried.

"Oh Loki, just wake up. I know your faking it!" he shook him. But Loki did not move. "Please wake up!" He sat crying, rocking back and forth. Thor didn't want to let him go. He looked to the sky and then down to Loki. He kissed his forehead and gently touched his cheek. "Loki, don't worry, I'll send you to mother in the stars. She will hold you close and protect you till I get there."

He slowly picked him up and lay him lovingly in the boat. He placed Mjolnir beside him and place Loki's hand on it. He picked up a torch and lit the boat. Thor waded out, pushing the boat out till he was waist deep. It began drift from him. Thor stood with his arms wrapped around his body, wishing it was Loki holding him. He watched as the boat drifted off the edge of Asgard.

Loki's essence sparkled up to the firmament and the stars twinkled. Thor hung his head and wailed for his brother.

* * *

Loki sat amongst the mist. He didn't know this place. Was he in the afterlife? The last thing he remembered was Odin choking him to death. Loki looked down at his hands. His body was a transported ghostly outline. He could see through his hands. He looked up to a figure moving through the mist. A female with long hair. She was transparent and illuminated outline just like him.

Then he recognised her. Frigga.

"Mother!" Loki cried out. He got up and stumbled towards her.

"Loki! Why are you here?" she ran to him and embraced him. He held her as tight as he could.

"Odin sent me." That was the politest way he could put 'I have been murdered by the man who never wanted me'.

"Oh Loki, I have worried so much about you. I have been watching you and Thor. It saddens me that you two have grown apart. But I was relieved to see you here."

"I don't think anyone apart from yourself, ever loved me."

"Not true." Frigga gently stroked his long hair. "Thor was devastated at your passing. He was the one that allowed you to pass over. He sent your boat to the edge of Asgard to join me."

"Thor? He was trying to kill me too."

"No he wasn't. Don't let your emotions cloud your sight." Frigga placed her hands over his eyes to get him to think.

"Thor, he. Oh No!" Loki remembered the last few moments. Odin wanted him dead and Thor could not do it. He wanted Loki alive. "He did care in the end." Loki hung his head.

"Loki I hate that it took your death for you to realise you were loved." She walked with Loki through the mists and they partially cleared. Loki could see the long grass and wild flowers beneath his feet. He sighed and hugged Frigga again.

"I'm sorry for all I have done. I wish I could see Thor to tell him I loved him unconditional. Even when we fought."

"You can tell me yourself." Thor said. Loki and Frigga turned to see Thor's glowing form before them. "Loki, I too loved you more than I understand. I don't know why, but something deep inside of me always was drawn to you."

Loki moved cautiously towards the spectre. "Thor? What are you doing here."

"I searched my feeling and just like you, for some reason I can't live without you."

Loki walked close and Thor cupped his jaw in that familiar firm grip. Fingers running under his ear and caressing the back of his head. Loki closed his eyes in pleasure and security. Loki then shook his head and took Thor's hand and lowered it down. He held it in front of him.

"Thor, you haven't answered my question." Frigga walked behind Loki and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Darling. I don't think that is something you would want to know." Frigga gently touched Thor and took his hand. "Oh Thor I would have thought you would have had the strength to go on."

"Mother, I couldn't take the pain anymore." Thor said with a hint of sadness. "I couldn't be without Loki." Loki then gasped as he caught on to what his mother and Thor were talking about.

"Thor?" Loki sobbed. "I didn't think.."

"That you were worthy? That someone would miss you so much that they couldn't live without you?" Thor held Loki close.

"What did you do." Loki pushed away and started to cry.

"What I had to. It was the only way I could be with you, to end my pain of losing you." Thor tried to touch him but Loki batted his hands away.

"But why?" he gasped through the tears.

"I love you Loki and I wished that I could have show you how much I loved you when we were alive."

"So you killed yourself because you wanted to be with me?" Loki was kind of disgusted.

"Why are you ashamed of me? You once tried to kill yourself when you chose the void over living with me on Asgard. Or are you angry because I love you more than as a brother?" Thor managed to grasp Loki's wrists.

"No! Let me go!" Loki shook his head. "I don't want to believe it!"

"Believe it. I love you." Thor grabbed him forcefully and kissed him softly. No tongue, just hesitant lips, hovering over Loki's and occasionally touching him. Those electrifying touches. Loki was overwhelmed. He could feel how much he truly loved him.

"Why did you never tell me?" Loki hugged him tightly. Thor realised he was accepting him.

"I just never had the courage, nor did I ever think I would not be by your side. So I never felt that our time would end." Thor stroked his hair and kissed his cheek. "I wish it wasn't cause I lost you that I finally could let you hear the words. I have longed for your touch for a long time. But I was never sure you would reciprocate. I was afraid of rejection."

"Thor, I never knew you wanted this. You were always so vocal about your female conquests that the thought never occurred to me that you liked men." Loki smiled and raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Not men, just you. You are the only male I have ever wanted." Thor kissed Loki. This time more deeply. His hands began to wonder and Loki gripped Thor's chest tightly. He gasped as the kiss was broken and they put their chins to their chests and foreheads together.

Frigga smiles and touches them both on the head. "I'm glad you finally have revealed yourselves to each other, but I do not like cost." She turned and walked into the mist.

"Now what, you stupid oaf? You're dead and how is that supposed to help me?" Loki said with a cheeky smile.

"Well unless you know a spell to revive us, then I guess we will be here for a while." Thor put his hand behind his head and smiled.

"Could be worse company." Loki nudged him and they walked off through the mist arms over each other's shoulders.


End file.
